Shadow Titans
Shadow Titans are large Bosses that appear in the final (4th) room in the Shadow Tower. Each boss has its own behavior and attacks that are complex unlike normal enemies and mini-bosses. Defeating each Titan once a week will give players Titan Souls, Lunar Souls, and Despoiled Divinity, after defeating the Daughter of the Moon) that can be used to obtain items from the Shadowy Market. There are currently 6 Titans on Live Playable Titans Spike Walker : See full page: Spike Walker. The Spike Walker is a large mechanical spider piloted by Dr. Darknik (confirmed name from the September 11 Trove Stream), a mad scientist of the Shadow Realm who creates large shadowy cybernetic weapons. This mechanical spike walker spawns deadly spikes everywhere it walks and has a variety of attacks that deal damage as well as spawn even more spikes. This boss can be dangerous because the spikes cannot be destroyed and deal more damage than regular spikes. Weeping Prophet : See full page: Weeping Prophet. The Weeping Prophet is a towering fiend of the Shadow Realm with an ominous look with two large floating eyes and holes on its head that have shadow stains dripping out of it. This boss has a range of attacks that involve swinging its large tentacles, "crying" shadow stains, spawning small eye minions, and using its large eyes to shoot blazing lasers at players. It's not very harmful on its own, but if the minions are left unattended, this boss can prove to be devastating. Vengeful Pinata God : See full page: Vengeful Pinata God. The Vengeful Pinata God is the god of all pinatas of Trove. This vengeful pinata is fighting back against all the Trovians who used the pinatas as simple punching bags of loot and is out for revenge. This pinata does a simple stomp attack on to nearby players. It is first seen with chains/muzzle on its mouth that (if damaged enough) can fall off, allowing the Pinata God to perform more attacks. Breaking the pinata even further will spawn multiple pinata variants that attack the player in large numbers. Shadow Hydrakken : ]]See full page, Shadow Hydrakken. The Shadow Hydrakken is a Shadow Titan based off a concept created by forum user and mod creator FriedSushi for the "Create a Trove boss, like a boss" Contest. It primarily uses ranged attacks, staying still throughout the fight, as well as summoning Hydrasneks to help fight. At low health it can also pull in all players and use melee attacks. Darknik Dreadnought Mk II : ]]See full page, Darknik Dreadnought Mk II. The Darknik Dreadnought Mk II is a mechanical Shadow Titan with a similar base design to the Spike Walker, also piloted by Dr. Darknik. It has five different phases, increasing in speed as it takes damage and gaining and losing various abilities throughout the fight. It has many different abilities primarily based around guns and bombs, such as flamethrowers, invulnerability shields and small 'nukes'. Daughter of the Moon : See full page: Daughter of the Moon. The Daughter of the Moon is a god-like warrior made by the hands of Q'bthulu, possibly using the power of the Moon Goddess. She is considered as the main final boss of the game, dwelling in the final floor and room of the Shadow Tower. This warrior uses various methods of attack: wielding a large sword, using a hand pistol, and various magic attacks. She has a total of 4 stages in battle and can switch between weapons as her health diminishes. Category:Enemies Category:Shadow Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Boss Category:Shadow Titan Category:Shadow Tower